


Fire

by urcool91



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Arthur is scary, Canonical Character Death, Dark!Arthur, Is that even possible?, Though not in the way it was in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcool91/pseuds/urcool91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad man had no right to make his Skip cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around my head for a while. I'm sorry.

Arthur, despite what most people believed, was not stupid. Not really. He could tell just as well as anyone else that the American had made his Skip cry, and he was going to make the bad man pay for it.

Red was slowly clouding the edges of his vision. Arthur glared at the man and fisted his hands. He hadn't been this angry since Dad had first slapped Mum. He'd only been seven at the time, but he'd almost succeeded in choking Gorden Shappey to death. He would have succeeded if Mum hadn't pulled him off.

This was worse than that time. Mum hadn't cried, just looked shocked and oddly blank. Skip's tears had been real and had rolled down his cheek faster than he could wipe them away. And then the man had laughed!

Arthur Shappey was a naturally cheerful person. He made bonds quickly and easily and thought that almost everyone and everything was brilliant. But these violent delights will have violent ends. If you hurt anyone he cared about and he heard about it, you were in trouble and decidedly un-brilliant. This stupid, bad man who made his Skip cry was the second person in the world Arthur didn't think was brilliant.

Soon there would only be one again.

Arthur watched as the man got up and casually loped toward the bathrooms. He smiled and made his way to the cabinet where Mum kept the fire extinguisher and he kept two vials and a syringe. Carefully he unscrewed the top and filled the syringe with the drug. Common enough to be a medication, deadly enough to serve his purpose. Since the man was a smoking, fat American, a heart attack wouldn't ring any alarm bells. Arthur would get him in a common enough place that they'd just think he'd had his booster, which wasn't out of the question since he'd been traveling abroad.

Arthur snuck quietly back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The American spun around at the click of the lock, startled, almost dropping his fag.

"Just what the hell are you-" Arthur plunged the needle into the man's upper arm, discharging the drug quickly into his blood stream. He pulled it out and shoved it into his pocket. The American clutched at his chest, and Arthur opened up the fire extinguisher on him to mask any noise. Arthur knelt down to check the man's pulse. It was weak; he probably wouldn't make it to Boston. Perfect.

"You really shouldn't have made Skip cry," said Arthur softly, then he stood and patted his pocket. "Fire's out."


End file.
